Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Blue's Clues
by TornadoSponge
Summary: Steve and Blue visit New York City for their annual Thanksgiving parade. But Shredder seems to have other plans for them. After successfully kidnapping Blue, it's up to Steve along with his new friends, teenage mutated ninja turtles, a rat sensei, and a young female news reporter to track down the culprit, and ultimately, reunite two old friends back together. Not finished yet.


It was that time of year again, where Steve and Blue left their hometown, and travel to New York City for their annual Thanksgiving parade ceramony. Steve always had planned ahead of time on how they were going to get there, and it was always the best way possible. Steve and Blue said goodbye to their friends and family, including Joe, and headed out for the long trip to New York City. This year, they decided to fly to NYC, and due to Steve's ahead thinking, he was able to get Blue and himself to the city in 6 hours, including the 4 hour journey by air to get there. Once in NYC, Steve decided to take Blue for a walk downtown.

"Do you like being in New York, Blue?" asked Steve, "because I love it when we come here."

Blue responded cheerfully, as she loved to meet children and other dogs. Steve gave her a pat on the head, and started to head towards the hotel where they would be staying. But little did they know, they were being watched, by a man unknown to them, named The Shredder.

"Hmm, that puppy does seem unusual enough." Shredder said, "I think it will be perfect for an experiment to destroy the turtles!"

Krang, who was listening to him, asked, "What do you mean? Do you actually plan to take down those turtles successfully for once?"

"Yes, Krang! You see this? This is a machine that I will use on that puppy to grow it to the size of King Kong! Then, have her tear through the city, and get those pesky turtles out to try and stop it! One then, I will snag them up, and defeat them for good!" Shredder then starts to laugh evilly as it then cuts back to Steve and Blue in the hotel room.

"So Blue, what float do you think they have prepared for us this year?" Steve asked.

Blue responded with a simple "I don't know"

"Well, lets hope it's actually better than the rest. I'll hate to admit it, but the floats they design sometimes don't look good."

Blue agreed. Then Steve got them both ready for the big day tomorrow as they will appear out in public for one of the few times out of the year.

* * *

The next morning, Steve and Blue got up and changed quickly so they could make it to their float in time. They made, and were getting ready when a young lady walked up to Steve. Her name was April O'Neil, and she was reporting on the parade being held that afternoon.

"Hi, I'm April O'Neil for Channel 6 News, and I would like to ask some questions about the parade this year."

"Why sure, Mrs. O'Neil." Steve said kind of red cheeked. "Well, me and my dog, her name is Blue by the way, come up to NYC every thanksgiving to be in the parade. We do a children's television show where we interact with the child at home and..."

Watching the interview live, deep down in the sewers, was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael, along with their master, Splinter.

"Is April actually interviewing who I think he is?" Mike asked.

"She sure is", said Donny, "she's actually interviewing our childhood role model.

"Yeah, I never got what the show was about anyway." Raph said.

"It was suppose to teach us basic things like reading and writing, Raph, and I'm glad I pay attention to it." Leo said.

"Yeah, me too." Don said, "but nothing beats teaching when it comes to ninjitsu, right Master Splinter?"

"Right, Donatello," Splinter said, "but ninjitsu is good for building up character and fighting off evil. This show is the second course of action for you four. I saw the potential in it, and it did teach you how to read, write, create, and other very important life lessons too."

"...we then usually stay here in NYC for a couple of days before heading back home." Steve continued to say on the TV.

"That is very interesting" April said, "Thanks for the interview, and I hope to see you out there in the parade."

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Neil."

"This April O'Neil for Channel 6 News, signing off for now. Back to the studios." Then when she got off the air, April went up to Steve and talked a little bit more.

"It's so incredible to meet one of TV's most influential role models on earth, Mr. Burns."

"It's not always an easy job, Mrs. O'Neil," Steve said, "but it does have it's pros and cons, mostly pros."

"Mr. Burns, do you think I can get an autograph from you? It's for a friend of mine, and I... hope you understand."

"I can do that. I still have time." Steve then pulled out his notebook, signed his name on one of the pages, ripped it out, and gave it to April.

"I hope it makes your friend happy."

"It will. Thanks, Mr. Burns."

"Hey, Steve!" yelled the float driver, "We're pulling out in one minute! We need you on the float now if we want to get going!"

"Ok, I'll be right there!" He quickly handed April his phone number and said, "Call me later tonight, please. I'd like to get to know more about you. Bye!"

"Ok! Thanks!" April said as she waved goodbye to him. "Wow, not only did I get his autograph, but I also got his phone number! Well, anyway, back to work."

Throughout the day, the parade was a success. Steve and Blue were chosen as #2 of the Top 5 Floats for the Year. After that, Steve and Blue walked back to their hotel room. The street was emptier than usual, but Steve didn't mind it at all. But before they got in, a group of masked men attacked. They grabbed Blue and tried to make a run for it. Steve tried to get his dog back, but was knocked out by one of men. He then passed out from the blow.

* * *

Soon enough, he wakes up, but he's not out on the street anymore. He's in some kind of room he was unfamiliar with. He then proceeded to get up and walkout of the room. He came across some kind of entertainment room, but he realized that this room was in the sewers. He was confused more as to how there was power down here. He decided to sit down, and try to remember what happened that led up to this. He then heard footsteps approach, so he turned around, and to his shock, 4 walking turtles with masks on, and a walking rat with a robe on.

"Is it just me", Steve said shocked, "or did Turquoise multiplied by 4, grew 6 feet, and started to wear masks?!"

"Calm down, Steve" said Mikey, "You don't know us, but we know you."

"Are you guys fans of my television show? Because that's what I'm most famous for."

"My boys did watch your show, Mr. Burns," Splinter began to say. "I don't suppose you know us because we do try to hide from the public."

"Wait a minute!" Steve began to realize, "You guys are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! You guys were my role models when I was growing up. I didn't think you were actually real!"

Everyone except Raph began to go red cheek. Splinter then said, "So, you must know of our back story then."

"Yeah, you're Hamato Yoshi, and you turned into Splinter when you mutated into a rat, and the Turtles, named after the Renaissance Painters, mutated into turtle/humans after you touch them." It then hit Steve why he was even knocked out in the first place when he realize Blue was gone. "BLUE! She was kidnapped! We need to find her!"

"Calm down Steve," Donny said, "We suspected you were going to get attacked tonight, so we saw the attack happen."

"We tried to fight them off to save your dog," Raph began to explain, "but they somehow managed to get away from us along with your dog."

"When we realized you weren't moving," Leo said, "We brought you down here so the attackers wouldn't find you. We're again sorry we couldn't save your dog."

"You guys know she's my life," Steve said miserably, "I don't know what to do without her, and you guys trying to save her for me is the best. But we haven't got a minute to lose, we need to find her before something happens to her!"

"We went out to look for clues as to where she had gone after we set you down here," Mikey said, "All we got was this." Mikey then handed a piece of cloth to Steve. He first examined it, finding nothing until he turned it over to the other side. He then was shocked as to what he was seeing.

"Blue's paw-print is on here!" Steve shouted with joy, "Splinter, do you know anyone who can trace where this cloth came from?"

"I think I can, with the help of April." Splinter said.

"April? Like April O'Neil from Channel 6 news?"

"Yeah, she's the one who can help us with outside work during the day. I can ask her to get tests done on this, but I suspect this might be one of Shredder's goons."

"Shredder? You think some guy name Shredder took my dog? Why do you think he would do that?"

"Because he wants to find anyway of destroying us," Leo explained. "He probably took your dog for some experiment to invent something to try and defend us."

"When I find him, I will beat him up for this!"

"Whoa Steve," Raph said, "Let us do the beatings, and you try to help us anyway you can."

"Well then it's settled. Should I go with April to find out where that came from?"

"You are human, unlike us," Splinter said, "So certainly."

Steve was then lead up to ground level where he came in contact with April again.

* * *

In Shredder's Techodrone, the surviving Foot's clan members bring in Blue. Blue starts to shake uncontrollably when she sees Shredder.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Blue puppy." Shredder said in his usual evil voice. "Now that I have you, I can get the turtles to follow your "clues" to a place where they can never escape! Then I will rule the world!" Shredder begins to Evilly laugh as Blue starts howling for Steve.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Shredder," Krang said, "But it will be us, not just you that will rule the world, remember."

"Sorry, Krang, I was in the heat of the moment. Of course you and I will rule the world. But first, we have got to get rid of the turtles. Bebop! Rocksteady! Get in here!"

Seconds later, a hog and rhino in clothes walks in, and this causes Blue to even be more afraid of the situation.

"What is it, boss?" Bebop asked.

"Take this puppy into the dungeon," Shredder commanded, "Then, make her put her "magical paw-print" on pieces of paper, so that we can send out for the turtles to follow to our trap!"

"We'll get right on it boss." Rocksteady said. And so, they took Blue out of the room towards the dungeon for the plan to be operational. Now it was only a matter of time before things started to get interesting.


End file.
